Time Outside Of Time
by L ovely M oments
Summary: They had left Forks. They couldn’t stay any longer. Now years later they could finally return when all had forgotten them all, but the Quileute tribe. Few things were different here to them, except for the girl. Jasper/OC
1. Quileute Black

Time Outside Of Time

Summary: They had left Forks. They couldn't stay any longer. Now years later they could finally return when all had forgotten them all, but the Quileute tribe. Few things were different here to them, except for the girl who had caught his attention even after having lost the one he loved. [Jasper/OC]

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anyone from it. All I own here is the character of Michelle Black, Nathan, and the plot. If I did however own Twilight Jacob and Bella would be happy together and he would be her personnel sun forever.

L ovely M oment's Note: Hi people. It's me again! This time making a Twilight fan fiction because it's just amazing like that. I love the series and I hope you well love this fan fiction. I know its kind of weird and confusing and all and I could have done this with any of the characters in the series, but I love Jasper the most. Please review if you enjoy this story you could even put 'GJ' for good job if you want. Also no flames here please. You may point out mistakes and tell me what I have done wrong, but please I don't need people screaming at me. Also please I know this should be kind of futuristic, but I'm not so great with that so nothing futuristic about this.

Chapter rating: T

Rated M for:

Adult situations [Later on]

Maybe mild cursing [Not a big fan on cursing…so mild!]

..Chapter One Quileute Black..

I, Michelle Black was your every day ordinary girl, subtracting the fact that I knew about the existence of Vampire and Werewolves. I was a Quileute girl after all. I had grown to hate vampires, grown to know them to be the enemy. Only I had never met a vampire in my life. Legend has it that they used to live here in forks known as the Cullen's, Legend has it that my great, great, great, great, great…whatever grandfather Jacob Black had fallen in love with one of them. Only that woman he fell in love with was stupid and actually married to a blood sucker named Edward Cullen. How horrible was that! It didn't mater though, he fell in love, imprinted on another and they lived happily. I was in a way glad that he had not married that leech. If he had, I wouldn't be laying here in my bed right now staring at the ceiling in my room. Legend has it this room belonged to Jacob Black and I was the first to ever stay in this room, this house since him and his family.

I really didn't want to go to school today. Something was off about today; I had a feeling I wasn't going to like today. Usually my feelings were right; I had a strange kind of gift you could call it that mainly allowed me to know something was up by looking at a person. Call it woman's intuition or whatever, if that's what it was then mine was strong, no one could lie to me. Well no one I knew of. And yesterday when I looked into my teacher's eyes, I knew he was hiding something from the class. The way his eyes flickered scanning the class without a reason the way he seemed to struggle with himself with out knowing it. I was betting I knew the reason; I had been listening to a few of the elders talk even though I shouldn't have been…the Cullen's were back. More than likely they were coming to my school. It would explain my teacher's behavior. He was looking for more space in my small classroom. How many of those blood suckers would be in my forth period class? One, two, all of them? I shuddered at the thought.

What if they liked my scent? I knew they wouldn't attack they were 'vegetarians', but they couldn't be trusted in my own opinion. I raised an arm to my nose and sniffed myself; I hoped I smelled of werewolves. I knew they hated that scent. I slowly got up from my bed giving a small sigh before moving over toward a mirror and looking myself over quickly. I was tiny barely making it over 5 feet tall, I was 5'1 to be exact. My skin was a tan color due to the blood that ran in my veins and my hair was thick and black reaching my waist. One couldn't tell it was thick though, I always straightened it, did whatever I could to make it look beautiful. I hated having thick hair that seemed to always be frizzy. My eyes were a dark brown color with little flecks of an amber red color. My nails were bit down and chewed painted with a red nail polish that was wearing off since I hadn't fixed it. Other than my hair I really didn't care about my appearance. No make up, usually no nail polish, no pretty outfits. Nothing special…

I sighed throwing on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a slightly tight gray top. It wasn't by any way skank-y looking, but it wasn't exactly what I usually wore, which was loose fitting shirts. I pulled my pants up a bit more trying to hide as much skin as possible since these two things combined showed off about an inch of my flat stomach. Of all days for me to not have any clothes, I should have done laundry last night. I slowly moved out of my room blowing upwards at my bangs since they were beginning to get in my eyes again. I had to get them cut sometime. Slowly I moved down the stairs looking around my empty house. Nathan wasn't up yet, figures he wouldn't be up yet. He usually didn't get up for work until around 11 in the morning. He worked for a repair shop somewhere in town and since they were the only one's in La push and closest one to Forks they made decent money.

I slung my shoulder bag over my shoulder the black strap of it seeming to match my gray shirt in an odd kind of way. I gave a low sigh before walking to my school, I should have gone to school on the reserves, but no my dumb butt figured the vampires wouldn't come back in my life time. So being the dumb butt I am I decided to go to school off of the reserves. Was I the smartest person in all eternity or what? Walking to school was torture, I had been for a few days now since my car had broken down and Nathan hadn't exactly got to repairing it yet. It wasn't a bad walk, it was just that the weather in Forks wasn't always pleasant and it always seemed to rain around here. It wasn't raining at the moment, but it might be later on I just knew it. Luckily Nathan was smart and had put an umbrella in my backpack a few nights ago when my car had first broken down.

I would now like to say that walking onto campus today was like walking into a zoo. Almost as soon as I got onto school grounds some of my friends bombarded me with questions of the new people. Only questions really about 'Have you seen them yet?' or 'Aren't they beautiful?'. I wanted to shout of course they are they're vampires! Of course I never did shout that though I just shrugged my shoulders and moved to my first period. Now lady luck wasn't usually someone who smiled at me often, but I was lucky enough to have her graceful smiles on me. Either that or she considered lucky as having one of the Cullen kids in your class and she wasn't smiling at me. Either way I had made it to lunch without seeing one of the crazed vampires I was sure to threaten. Of course lunch was right after third period and seeing them then was inevitable, not to mention I more than likely had one of them in my over sized forth period.

For some reason today of all days my third period seemed to move faster than normal. It was like some unknown force was moving the clock forward quicker than usual. Even when I stared at the clock it seemed to move quickly and usually that made things move even slower than what I hoped it to. Usually my Chemistry was beyond boring and knew the definition of every word in the dictionary that meant slow, long, boring! Today though, no it knew the only definition of fast. For pities sake we were talking about speed today! Talking about Newton's laws of motion in Chemistry! I mean seriously people! Whatever god was up their…. they hated me for some unknown reason. I wondered what I had done in my past life to deserve this. Maybe I was Jacob Black then and I was getting punished forever having fallen in love with a bloodsucker! I laughed at the thought of falling in love with a leech. Not in a million years would that happen. I would sooner die before that happened to me.

The bell for lunch rang and I got up slowly from my chair. Moved to lunch slowly despite my friends who had rushed to see the new kids. Apparently plenty of girls and guys had already tried flirting with them just to find out that they had someone, who happened to be their step brother or sister since they were all adopted by their father named Carlisle and their mother Esme. Still some people persisted and tried to get with them, only to fail in the end. One though was single, and I felt sorry for the poor leech, well almost because that meant he couldn't keep the girls away with that excuse. Of course I knew they weren't going to let someone in. Some people already hated them for that reason. So even though the fan's had dropped…drastically since lunch they still had fans.

I unfortunately made it to the cafeteria and took my seat at lunch with my friends, who were of course blabbing about the Cullen's. I didn't get it, what did they see in those people. They were old as hell and weird and well…leech's! I gave a small sigh trying to tune them out and I almost succeeded as well until the Cullen's walked into the cafeteria and my friend Suzie grabbed my arm quickly and began pointing them out to me by name. It was weird how she already knew all of their names by heart and who was who. Then again what could I expect from the head of the journalism club. I was surprised she hadn't gone to talk about them to do a report on them. I would have to ask her after she stopped pointing them out to me. I finally gave in when she squeezed my arm to tightly and paid attention to her. "Alright you see that one over there is Emmett, isn't he just gorgeous I could like eat him up. He's so adorable and just look at those muscles," she said as I watched her eyes light up, I knew her favorite already. Slowly I turned my attention to him. He had muscles if I didn't know better I would say werewolf. He was pale of course and had short brown hair with a golden color eye much like the blonde haired girl who was near him. He was decent looking I supposed, but I was a werewolf girl and I was just sitting back waiting for one of them to imprint on me already.

"I tried to talk to him, but his girl. The pretty blond one glared at me before I even got with in twenty yards of him. She's such a …" I cut her off their she knew I hated it when people cursed. "Sorry Mich…anyways her names Rosalie" I nodded at her words with a sigh, she used my nickname again, Mich. And that's pronounced 'Mish' to many people had already called me 'Mitch' and that wasn't how it was. "Oh oh! That one there is Jasper. He's the only single one and girls and guys have been trying to catch his attention. Its just he…kind of creeps me out, in a way. I think he's suicidal if you ask me," she said slowly pointing toward a blonde male. He was skinny or rather scrawny nothing like my werewolves, the one's I loved. His hair was blonde and kind of wild and like his siblings his eyes were a golden color. And of course he wouldn't be a vampire unless he was the color of death. His nose wrinkled slightly as he sniffed the air and soon his eyes fell right on me, for a moment we engaged in a starring contest.

And I prayed he didn't hear the racket in my chest. My heart took off as soon as he looked my way with those pained eyes, fear and…. nervousness. Those two emotions filled my body. He didn't like my smell did he, was the fear part, and the nervousness was something else, something I would never admit except to myself, did I look alright to him? I don't know why, but I felt like I had to look amazing for him so I could…stand by him. It was as if…. as if we had been imprinted on eachotther. The thought made me burst out laughing right there, ignoring the weird stares I got, ignoring the fact that Jasper turned away from me, ignoring the two others that had entered into the cafeteria. A gentle hand touched me and I soon realized it was Suzie looking me over with a worried expression. "Sorry sweetie, go on who are those two?" I asked, but I already knew who they were. They were the legends. Isabella Swan, now a Cullen, and Edward Cullen. Their fingers were laced together and Edward seemed to stare at me probably reading my thoughts.

I knew he knew that I knew about them, but to keep them guessing I quickly changed my thoughts I began reciting the four different Japanese alphabets that Suzie had forced me to learn so long ago. Edward glared at me with his golden colored eyes knowing that I knew about his ability, I smirked toward him, but continued to recite the different alphabets in my head. I hated those two! Hated them with a passion how could they have done that to him, he had loved her and yet she still gave up that warmth for a cold stonewall. Maybe I was over reacting, I mean I didn't even know them after all. I looked them over once more and they were looking at me as well seems Edward had told them about me. Edward had golden colored eyes as well, same with Bella. His hair was a dirty blond color and wasn't at all as wild looking as Jasper's, the name pulled my attention back toward the awkward looking male. I starred for a bit and we engaged into yet another starring contest. There went my heart again and I knew they could hear it, they glared at me they clenched their fists on the table that seemed like it would break in a second.

Slowly I turned my attention to Bella, the woman that for some reason seemed to make me think more about the man I had no clue about, who I seemed to be strongly connected to for some odd reason…it was like I was part of him, something left behind. The Jacob Black that loved a bloodsucker. I blinked at the thought before the words 'what the hell?' formed in my mind. I shook it away though and starred at Bella my heart it ached to see her, it was like she had taken it and ripped it into a thousand pieces. Her cold pale skin, her golden eyes, her dark red brown hair. Her flawless self. I bit my lip slowly before turning to look at Jasper once more and my heart sped up reminding me that it wasn't torn to pieces. Reminding me that it was still there. What was with me it was as if I had imprinted on him, like opposite magnets that pulled us together, something that belonged together? I pulled my eyes away from his and starred at the table below me. Was I just like Jacob Black…. was I going to follow him in the same way that he fell in love with…a vampire.

A low snarl escaped my lips, a snarl worthy of a werewolf, a snarl that made Suzie jump lightly leaving her to wonder what Nathan had been teaching me. I starred at the table with an intent gaze before she lightly touched my shoulder again. She looked like she was going to say something, but she seemed to not be able to get the words out. Slowly the words formed. "Could you ask them if we could put up something about them in the school paper? I would do it myself, but that Rosalie seems to hate me" she said a nervous giggle escaped her as she asked me that horrid question. I looked over the Cullen's starring at them all for a moment before I shook my head. "No sweetie I can't I'm sorry," I said gently toward her watching her only give me a small smile. I felt their eyes on me I knew that they were on me. I whipped out my blue rumor, I contemplated calling Nathan to pick me up. I couldn't stand being here anymore. Instead I simply put my cell phone back looking like an idiot and grabbed my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and with a last glare toward the Cullen family I left. My thoughts filled with stupid things trying to keep Edward from knowing until I was out of the room. Away from them all, I ran as fast as my feet could take me, heart pounding and all.

How was I going to deal with forth period? What if Bella was the one I got? I shuddered at the thought; my heart seemed to twist in pain every time I saw her. This was ridiculous it wasn't like I was…. Jacob. He just had an interesting story. I shook thoughts of him from my head quickly and went down the list. What if it was Edward? I growled lightly at his name, no not him. I would have to do everything in my power to keep him from reading my important thoughts and that was just too much work. I thought about Jasper. Crud if I got him I might die, my heart might bust right through my chest in the middle of class. What was the point in even having a heart? Usually I was grateful for them it made me human, but at the moment I hated it more than anything else. Stupid vampire. I could deal with Emmett and Rosalie, if I got one of them or even both of them I didn't care; it was the other three I had a problem with. And it was a three out of five chance I got stuck with one of them or even worse all of them. I shuddered again.

Slowly I took a few breaths looking around the hallway. The walls seemed to spin beyond control, made me dizzy, I felt faint and sick at the same time. That wasn't a good sign I had a habit of fainting when things got to out of control for my brain. My eyes closed and I could feel myself fall forward. I was falling. The last thing I was aware of was a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and a quiet groan. I felt them lift me into their arms and carry me gently…somewhere. That as well as a beautiful… smell. It filled my nostrils. They smelled like my freshly cleaned sheets. Straight out of the dryer smelling like my softener. That was all I was aware of before my mind finally shut down. It had taken in too much for one day. I must have been out for a while because when I woke up everyone one of the Cullen's were in the nurse's office staring at me, each with his or her own serious pair of eyes. Classes must have been over or else they would have been there. Aw crud was the only thing that ran through my mind.

The nurse though soon came in and lightened the mood a bit, not by much, but she did a bit. "Miss Michelle you fainted after lunch, I warned you didn't I that eating the way you do is bad for you" I nodded my head even though I knew that wasn't why I fainted in the first place. "You're lucky Jasper had been there to catch you or you could have woken up with a pounding head when you woke up falling face first to the ground" she said and I only gave a loud groan hardly thankful about who had caught me. I remembered what I thought about before I had fully lost conscious. She gave a small 'tsk' and told me to be more grateful toward Jasper. My werewolf side quickly came in and I gave her a low dangerous growl against my better judgment. I wasn't exactly a werewolf, but after being raised by them you begin to kind of become like one of them.

She frowned toward me before shaking her head, Bella slowly moved toward her and I only glared gripping at my chest for a moment. The pain wasn't bad anymore, but for some reason I knew there was going to be a scar there that might ache from time to time when I saw her. It made no sense to me. She simply asked the nurse to leave for a bit so they could talk to me alone. Of course the nurse agreed, who could refuse any creature so beautiful, except for a Quileute, well most of them anyways. I quickly began reciting the alphabets again; hoping Edward didn't hear about me thinking about Bella and my scar that made no sense. I knew he did though, it was pointless to hope he wouldn't stop reading my mind until I told them all what they needed to know. The nurse soon left and I was left alone with five vampires starring at me…the mood changed quickly into something more serious.

..End Chapter One Quileute Black Of Time Outside Of Time..

Voting's: Yes people I need you to vote here lol. So I wanted to know if you all wanted me to do a Jacob/OC story since I have one planned out. And do an Alice/Jasper story where Alice dies and shows why she isn't in this story. Put 'I love Jacob!' in cap letters if you want that story or 'I love Alice!' in cap letters for that one at the bottom of your reviews if I get any. Yes people you may vote for both of them I want at least ten votes before I start that story. So if Alice gets ten I start hers if Jacob gets it I start his. I might eventually in time do both though. ^^

L ovely M oment's ending note: I apologize if I did not get Jasper's eye color right, I didn't feel like going through the book and looking for it so I just gave him golden colored eyes like Edwards. Also please review people. I need the encouragement. : D


	2. Dance To The Beast

Time Outside Of Time

Summary: They had left Forks. They couldn't stay any longer. Now years later they could finally return when all had forgotten them all, but the Quileute tribe. Few things were different here to them, except for the girl who had caught his attention even after having lost the one he loved. [Jasper/OC]

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anyone from it. All I own here is the character of Michelle Black, Nathan, and the plot. If I did however own Twilight Jacob and Bella would be happy together and he would be her personnel sun forever.

L ovely M oment's Note: Hi people. Here's chapter two everyone! I hope you enjoy this one. Please review if you enjoy this story you could even put 'GJ' for good job if you want. Also no flames here please. You may point out mistakes and tell me what I have done wrong, but please I don't need people screaming at me. Also please I know this should be kind of futuristic, but I'm not so great with that so nothing futuristic about this.

Chapter rating: T

Story Rated M for:

Adult situations [Later on]

Maybe mild cursing [Not a big fan on cursing…so mild!]

..Chapter 2 Dance To The Beast..

I swallowed some saliva that had built up in the back of my throat still singing the alphabet, waiting for them to say something to me. Waiting for anything to happen to me. "Who are you?" Edward asked his voice was cold, it was flat, and it down right pissed me off. "Who are you?" I mocked him in my snide voice crossing my arms over my chest and turning my attention to the door. That probably wasn't smart to do judging by the way Rosalie growled and grabbed the collar of my gray shirt pulling me upwards. "I don't think you understand your situation Michelle" she growled my name out as if it were venom. I grinned toward her. "Yes I do and you guys are stupid if you can't figure it out. I mean I know I take a lot of showers and I'm a neat freak and all, but really you can't smell it," I said with a grin proud that I didn't smell like a dog.

Don't get me wrong I loved werewolves, but they didn't smell all to great to me so I was always trying to get the smell of dog out of my clothes I didn't know I had succeeded this much in doing so I was kind of proud of myself. I felt Rosalie release me and before I could even comprehend what was going on I felt someone's nose at my neck and not just someone…it was his. He probably smelled it now perfume, mixed with whatever my scent was, and the faintest smell of wolf that was mixed barely in my blood. The blush that settled on my cheeks and the raised heartbeat of mine, I knew everyone in this room was aware of it. I couldn't help my reactions thought I was surprised I hadn't ran my fingers through his hair and asked him to take me right there. The thought brought even more of a blush to my face and I felt Edward's cold eyes fall on me, I realized I allowed my thoughts to stop thinking the alphabet to think those words if that made sense.

Jasper pulled away and I let out a breath I had no clue I had been holding. "Werewolf" he said simply his voice was low and awkward as he looked; I wanted to laugh, but dared not to. "I thought all werewolves went to school on the reserve though" I heard Bella ask her voice was soft and kind of rang, my heart stung for a moment, but not for more than a second. "I'm not. If I were you would have caught onto that smell in a second. I'm a human. And no we don't go to school on the reserve any more, well I chose not to. I figured you all would never come back," I said softly still glaring at them though. "I'm a Quileute girl named Michelle Black my great, great, great whatever grandfather was Jacob black. You all probably know him" I said a grin on my lips when I saw Bella and Edward both flinch as the memories returned to them. They were thinking about it I could see it in their eyes, they made that too obvious for a split second.

"Vampires confuse me" I said simply before grabbing my bag and walking toward the door only to be cut off rather quickly by the only person in there I wouldn't ask to move or step around and I'm sure Edward knew because every time I slipped up he read my thoughts and I seemed to always slip up because of Jasper. He starred at me trying to process something from the looks of it as if he didn't know what he was going to say. It looked to me as if he stopped me simply to just stop me because he didn't want me to leave. I starred at him for a long moment; time seemed to stop around us. I didn't understand it, why was I so…into him? Not only that, but Bella she made my heart ache. My heart ached to hold a girl I had never meant until now, I wasn't even into girls either. What was wrong with me today?

After a moment he still hadn't spoken, I hadn't moved around him, we were still starring at eachotther, and the others were starring at us. "I'm fine Jasper. Just a bit dizzy I can make it home alright so you guys won't have to worry about having some werewolves bust down your door. Thank you for your help earlier" I said simply giving him a small smile before I pushed passed him. From the corner of my eyes I could see him nod his head lightly. I left them there after that, leaving the campus, going home to wonder what was wrong with me. I didn't understand this at all. My body seemed to carry me home without my mind really knowing what it was doing. I was kind of just on autopilot. They would worry about me; all of my friends and family would worry about me. I would worry about myself the fact that I was like this it kind of worried me. These leeches should have meant nothing to me; they should have been nothing, but people that I despise with a passion. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate him…or even her.

What was it that drawled me into them? Was it the fact that they were beautiful? Was it the fact that I was just naturally drawn into dangerous people? Did I love one of the hunters in the world? No I was a girl who loved Werewolves not blood suckers. I blinked a few times seeing my home before me. I couldn't remember getting home. Could hardly remember the walk I made to get here. I knew though that I had walked home, my mind was just filled with so many different thoughts. Thoughts of him and thoughts of her, the fact that I couldn't shove passed him when he stepped in my way. If he had been anyone else I would have shoved passed him in a moment. Human or not I didn't fear things that weren't human; I was raised around them after all. I turned the key to my lock and gave a small pleasant sigh before I moved ino my home.

Nathan wasn't home yet and that wasn't a surprise he was hardly ever home at this time after all. Usually I only ever saw him on his days off and on the weekends before he left for work, which was usually only about 20 or so minutes because he always seemed to wake up late. He never did use that alarm clock I got him for his birthday. I wish he would, or at least try to make it seem like it was of some use rather than just something that just sat there and collected dust the whole time. I trudged slowly up the stairs before I moved into my bedroom; I took a deep breath smelling the scent of a wet dog. I growled lightly between my lips. Taking a step toward my oversized closest. There laid a gray and white colored wolf that was about as big as a bear. He was best friend, the only werewolf that went to my school. Today though he didn't go to school, not after finding out about Cullen's coming back. I watched as he lifted his black nose into the air and sniffed at my feet before he bit onto my jeans and pulled me onto him. This was Christopher. The man I wished had imprinted on me, the man that had imprinted on Suzie the moment he had saw her. She didn't know he existed yet. She had never seen him; he was shy and always avoided her. Smelled her coming a mile away and ran the other direction. I gave a small sigh before I rested myself against Christopher. After this nap I was going to have to take a nice long bath to get his smell off of me. I hated smelling like a dog after.

..Jasper's pov..

It had been so long since we had come back to Forks. I had for a bit thought we would never come back. Or maybe I just hoped we would never come back. This place had many memories for all of us. Memories we wish we didn't have to think about again. Everywhere I looked reminded me of my lost love around here. The school, the house, ever little place was her. Alice. I missed her with every fiber of my being. I couldn't believe I had let her slip through my fingers like water. I should have done more for her, I should have been there for her the whole time. I walked around the school almost absent-mindedly everything here was still the same; the only difference was everyone was new to me.

They were new faces around this school. No more of Bella's old friends, no Charlie, or anyone that I remembered from La push. It didn't bother me so much though, people always changed for me. I had just thought that Alice would be a constant thing in my life. I had thought she would be in my life to the end of the world if that ever even came for us. Its funny how we are granted with the gift of eternity, but several of us spent that eternity alone. I had enjoyed my time with Alice and now I was going to suffer without her for the rest of my unnaturally long life. I walked into the cafeteria following behind my siblings in a rather slow pace, well a slow pace for someone as inhuman as I was. A monster such as myself. I was ignoring the starring people, ignoring the different feelings that I felt around me. That was until I caught the scent of something remarkable.

It smelled heavenly; who ever they were I swore I might loose my self-control right then and there. My eyes turned to look at a girl starring back at me with dark brown eyes. If one looked close enough they could see red flecks in her eyes. Her emotions went from a wide range of different one's and it was hard to pin point just one. She was confused, frustrated, angry, attracted to me, flustered, fearful, and on the edge of loosing her self control much like myself. I starred for a moment and she starred back that is until she began laughing. I slowly pulled my gaze away from her own and walked over to my seat. If I had been paying attention I might have caught onto the fact that she was one of the girls that hung around with all those werewolves. I might have caught onto the fact that she smelled a little like a wolf, but only enough to tickle the senses enough to make her smell even better than most humans. It was almost an exotic smell when you had such a small amount in you. I'm sure the others thought the same thing as me.

Edward soon took a seat with us Bella sitting beside him. "That girl she knows about us…about my ability as well" he said simply looking toward the one girl that I just wanted to drink dry. The girl who was currently making me fight not to reveal are secrets, the girl trying to bring my monster to surface. The others made a face toward Edward, a face that wasn't too happy at all until they turned their attention back toward the girl. They glared at her, eyes that made her fear spike even more so than before. Or maybe it was what her friend said about her coming over to ask us about making an article in the school paper. I watched as she stood to leave the cafeteria, my better side telling me not to follow her. To leave her alone, to not forget about my love Alice lost all those years ago.

It was complicated though, to resist the urge of going to chase after her even though her blood sang to me in a harmony that I had never heard before. A unique harmony that left a sweet taste in my mouth and on my lips. I stood following after her quickly so as to catch up to her. Ignoring my siblings as they attempted to change my decision about following after her. I paid no attention to them though and followed her anyways against my better judgment. I caught up to her quickly and found her looking…sickly. As if she had just eaten something that wasn't agreeing with her stomach. Her emotions though said otherwise, she was overly confused, confused and frustrated so much to the point that it made her dizzy and feel kind of faint. Not even a second later after that thought did she fall forward her eyes shut close, she had fainted. I quickly moved toward her catching her easily in my arms. She was lighter than I had predicted. I thought she might be heavier.

I carried her in my arms in a gentle manner. I hadn't been so gentle with anyone in my life. I wasn't even this gentle with Alice; Alice had never been this breakable in my eyes. She couldn't break so easily as a human could and I didn't want to loose this human due to my carelessness or something of the sorts. I took her to the nurses office setting her down in one of the beds with ease as the nurse went over things telling me what was wrong with her when I asked. I was surprised to find her ill nourished. "Girl lives on cup o ramen and chips mixed together. I warned her about this" the nurse told me with a sigh but I was pretty sure that wasn't the real reason as to why she had fainted. The bell rang for class and I couldn't find it in me to leave this girls side. The nurse said some things asking me to leave now, I did but I didn't go to far. I was close by at all time watching over her. I had already lost one person in my life that I didn't want to loose I wasn't going to loose another.

Almost as soon as that thought formed I shook my head pushing it away. This girl wasn't someone I cared that much about. I shouldn't care that much about her, but every time I tried to leave I really couldn't leave her. I was like Edward to Bella when he had first saw her. I wanted to avoid her, but I couldn't and the worst part was I wasn't strong enough to resist her as much as Edward had resisted Bella when she had been human. I just wasn't that strong. She began to stir at the end of last period. When she did finally awaken my siblings had joined us and we were all staring at her with serious eyes the nurse of course oblivious to this before she left us alone with this Michelle. They asked her questions and she merely mocked them. She seemed to not care about her fate. And when Rosalie grabbed her like that it took every ounce of my self-control to not slam my sibling's head into a wall. Took everything I had not to defend this simple human girl that didn't mean a thing to me…or that's the lie I kept telling myself anyways.

I listened as she spoke calling us all stupid. What did she mean by what we couldn't smell? I was so curious and so dying to be close to her that as soon as Rosalie let her down I moved toward her at a speed that she couldn't follow. My nose pressed into her neck and I heard her breathing stop. Her heart began to race to a mile a minute, the blood raced beneath her neck. The only thing keeping me from that sweet smell was her thin layer of flesh. It took everything I had again not to sink my fangs into her right there. I was going to have to hunt sometime soon. I took a small sniff at her flesh remaining against her skin longer than I really needed. I caught onto the exotic scent in a second, but I didn't want to pull away so soon. I'm sure Edward knew why as well.

I did however pull away soon. She had such a small amount of Quileute blood running in her veins, it was there, but it wasn't there by much. It was like how a drug was bad for you in high doses, but not as bad in a small dose. It was just enough to make her stand out from every human that ever walked near me. I was hardly aware of her comment on how we confused her, but I was aware that she was leaving. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing I ran in front of her. Blocking the exit from her, my siblings starred at me wondering what in the world I was doing. They didn't need her for anything else, but I didn't want to see her leave me for some reason. It was as if she were to leave I might not be able to see her again. After a moment of both of us staring and feeling awkward she finally spoke to spare us both. I only nodded my head in an awkward way at her words. She left and I followed her not caring about what my brothers said I followed her until she made it to the boundaries that made it so I couldn't follow her anymore. If I could have kept following her I would have though. I would have tortured myself with her scent so I could be near her. I moved my way quickly back toward home, I was going to have to hunt tomorrow. I couldn't risk going to school tomorrow no matter how much I really wanted to.

..Back to Michelle's pov..

I awoke in a pile of fur. My giant wolf friend snoring softly behind me unaware that I had awoken. I smelled like…a wet dog. That should have been obvious though. I gave a small sigh sitting up slowly as my friend stirred softly. I didn't want to wake him, but I also was in dire need of a bath. Slowly I stood to my feet and stretched out. I heard a light groan from my friend before he got out stretching his front legs looking almost like a cat while doing so. Almost as soon as he was done with that he pounced on me being as gentle as possible so I wouldn't get hurt his tongue ran over my face and his tail wagged happily. "Ew! Gross Christopher" I said trying to push the wolf off of me and eventually I succeeded when he felt he had given me enough attention slowly he shifted back into his human form. He was of course huge and in nothing, but I had grown used to seeing naked men which was sad for someone such as me to say. I had never been in a relationship and yet I had seen more nude men then most girls. Slowly he pulled on a pair of pants that he had taken from Nathan's room earlier for when he needed them. "Hey Michelle" he said giving me a wide warm smile.

He had a set of full lips and tan skin much like my own. His hair was a dark brown color almost looking black and it reached to a little above his shoulders. He was huge of course. His shoulders were broad and his arms were huge, large enough to make any girl feel protected in them. His chest was well made as well his six pack well defined. He was tall just like any other werewolf reaching about 6'7 easily and he wasn't done growing. His black eyes starred at me smoldering me. I smiled slightly toward him; I hated Suzie for taking him away from me. He was supposed to have imprinted on me, not my best girl friend. "You should get going now Christopher. I need to study and get in the shower. As well as cook dinner before Nathan gets home" I said giving him a small gentle smile before my hand reached up and gently touched his cheek. My fingertips burned under his skin. He gave me a goofy smile back and leaned into my hand before he ran from my room waving a hand toward me as well.

That was my Christopher for you. The man I had dreamed about several times, the man I knew dreamt about Suzie. I heaved a sigh before I began sterilizing my room. I was such a freak when it came to having things smell nice and clean. Wet dog wasn't something that smelled nice to me. Eventually I got my room to smelling the way I liked it and I moved to the shower. I washed and conditioned my hair several times over doing the same to my body as well. I would take care of Christopher's trail of stench later on. Why did that boy just have to come and stench up my house. He knew I hated the smell of dog, wet dog was even worse. A few minutes later I was cooking dinner in a nice clean house and nice clean pajamas. I had even gotten laundry done finally. Nathan soon came into the house and gave me a small frown. That wasn't a good thing. I knew what was coming; I should have seen this coming from the beginning. "I'm pulling you out of that school. You're coming to school here on the reserves now, just like Christopher" he said pulling out a seat and sitting down.

..End Chapter Two Dance To The Beast Of Time Outside Of Time..

Voting's: Yes people I need you to vote here lol. So I wanted to know if you all wanted me to do a Jacob/OC story since I have one planned out. And do an Alice/Jasper story where Alice dies and shows why she isn't in this story. Put 'I love Jacob!' in cap letters if you want that story or 'I love Alice!' in cap letters for that one at the bottom of your reviews if I get any. Yes people you may vote for both of them I want at least ten votes before I start that story. So if Alice gets ten I start hers if Jacob gets it I start his. I might eventually in time do both though. ^^

L ovely M oment's ending note: Sorry if Jasper is a bit ooc. I tried to get his personality as best as I could, so please don't kill me for that lol. Also I would like to say I am sorry about having no Alice in this story. My friend yelled about it to me today xD. Its just it goes with the story line all right people. So please don't kill me for that either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I pray that you all comment on this to keep up my motivation.


	3. Just Say Yes

Time Outside Of Time

Summary: They had left Forks. They couldn't stay any longer. Now years later they could finally return when all had forgotten them all, but the Quileute tribe. Few things were different here to them, except for the girl who had caught his attention even after having lost the one he loved. [Jasper/OC]

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight or anyone from it. All I own here is the character of Michelle Black, Nathan, Christopher, Suzie, and the plot. If I did however own Twilight Jacob and Bella would be happy together and he would be her personnel sun forever.

L ovely M oment's Note: Hi people. Here's chapter three everyone! I hope you enjoy this one. Please review if you enjoy this story you could even put 'GJ' for good job if you want. Also no flames here please. You may point out mistakes and tell me what I have done wrong, but please I don't need people screaming at me. Also please I know this should be kind of futuristic, but I'm not so great with that so nothing futuristic about this.

Chapter rating: T

Story Rated M for:

Adult situations [Later on]

Maybe mild cursing [Not a big fan on cursing…so mild!]

..Chapter 3 Just Say Yes..

I nearly dropped the spoon that I was clutching tightly in my hand to the ground. I bit down on my lower lip, I didn't want to fight back against Nathan, but I wanted to stay in my own school. I didn't want to attend school on the reserves. The thought was just dreadful. Not only that, but he wasn't there. I blinked slowly at the thought of him not being there. It was silly, but for some reason I knew my heart might ache if I didn't see him. Plus I was sure it would ache without seeing Bella either. I would slowly wither away without seeing the two of them. I gripped hard to the wooden spoon looking for any kind of courage I had to fight against my brother. Looking for something that would force him to allow me to stay. "No" I finally got out in a soft voice that I seemed to struggle with.

I wanted to laugh at my own voice. Was that all I could say and in that voice. I could have at least sounded strong if that was all I was going to say about the matter. "Excuse me?" Nathan let out his voice was gruff and held a bit of surprise in it. I was never one to really argue with him. Usually I was easy on him did everything he asked me to do without an argument. I was different with him then I was with most people and he was glad for that. On this topic though it seemed like I was going to fight back and I most defiantly was as soon as I got my mouth to move. "I said no," I said slowly before taking a small breath and turning to face him. "All because the Cullen's are back does not mean I have o go to school on the reserves. The Cullen's are decent people and I didn't see them making any kind of gesture that they were going to eat someone at any time" I said slowly trying to make my voice strong.

I forced Jasper out of my mind because for a moment I remembered him starring at me, his nose at my neck, his breath so close to mine. He was so cold, so different from Christopher's. Nathan growled at the name Cullen's, he didn't want to hear those names. He had been hoping I would say something along the lines of Leech's or bloodsuckers. Instead I surprised him by using their names. "You will not be attending the same school as those creatures" he growled back toward me and I shook my head lightly. "No I want to go to the same school as those monsters. I swear they are not to bad Nathan" I almost all, but yelled toward him watching as his eyes widened in light shock, I had actually yelled at him. In all my 17 years of living I had yelled at him for the first time in my life.

"Don't tell me you actually fell for that act. Or did you fall for one of them?" he asked his voice still a growl and I noticed he was slowly changing into his other form that wasn't a good thing at all. I bit my lip at his words; I hadn't fallen for one of them or fell for their act had I? They seemed fine to me or was I just blinded by Jasper's cool appearance. "No…" I said struggling to say the word as tears formed in my eyes because of the situation we were in as well as the fact that for some strange reason that when I denied that with Jasper in mind my heart seemed to twist in pain. Nathan starred at me his teeth clenched. A girls tears was his weakness, he couldn't stand it when a girl cried. His hands gripped to the table cracking it slightly pushing it to its breaking point. I said nothing though we could always buy a new one after all.

"I swear they're not bad, just give it a chance. Please just say yes Nathan. You know I hardly ask for anything," I said slowly and that was true I really did hardly ask for anything. I wasn't a girl who needed such things as nice clothes and new purses and what not. "Fine" I heard him growl out toward me angrily, angry because he had lost the fight. I smiled happily and ran toward him falling onto my knees in front of him and wrapping my arms around his waist. My arms barely made it around his waist. "But if I you bring one of them into La push or tell them things they need not know about us I swear I will pull you out and home school you" he said patting the top of my head lightly.

I nodded my head against him before getting to my feet and crushing some dirt off of my knees. I moved to the sink and washed my hands quickly before turning back to making dinner. I was making his favorite burger with steak fries and he had a few beers in the fridge I could give him as well. I wiped my eyes removing the tears from it before I gave a small sigh. Relief rushed thorough me quickly, it was great that I could continue to see them…Bella and jasper. I swallowed hard at the thought of those two, was I falling for them? No, I don't think I was falling for Bella. I think my heart just ached around her like she had left a scar there without knowing it. Then again I might be falling for her as well. If I did though then I was really following in Jacob's footsteps. What about Jasper? My heart seemed to flutter around him, but that couldn't possibly be love at all. There was just no way that that was love. He was a freaking vampire…I hated vampires.

I gave a low gentle sigh before taking a breath and continuing on with dinner. I would worry about those things later when I was in the privacy of my own room. Not when Nathan was breathing down my neck over my shoulder and starring at the food like he was a starving bear. I had to finish this up quickly or he might begin eating me instead. I wouldn't put it passed him. He was one really not to care about what he was eating as long as he was eating. I had been living with my stepbrother for a while now so I really knew him inside and out. He gave a small smirk his dirty blond hair falling forward and covering his hazel eyes, which looked like he had imprinted on the meat in front of him. "You know it's hard to cook with you right over my shoulder like that?" I muttered under my breath an embarrassed blush resided on my cheeks. A low chuckle escaped his throat before he kissed my cheek and stood up straight. "Then hurry up with dinner. I'm going to go take a shower" he said a grin on his lips as he moved upstairs toward the bathroom. "Don't leave a trail of Greece any where I just cleaned the house!" I all but yelled toward him. "Thought so. Ran into Christopher on my way home, figures you cleaned up" he said before I heard a door slam from upstairs.

I gave a low sigh before looking down over the food. I was almost ready I just had to wait a bit for the fries to hurry up. Slowly I moved the patties onto a few buns. One burger for me and five for Nathan. One was left over in case one of us was still hungry at the end of out meal. I slowly kneeled down in front of the oven and looked into it watching as the steak fries slowly cooked and browned over. We both liked our fries to be a little crispy so I waited a bit more. My thoughts soon began to travel to a few certain leech's. This was pure insanity; my life had changed in the course of about 6 hours. Oh how I hated school now. And worst of all is the fact that I actually still wanted to attend the school just to see him or see her or even both of them. Isabella Cullen and Jasper Cullen. It made no sense to me in any way how I could feel so attracted to one and so heart broken to another as if we had shared something once and it was torn from us.

I was beginning to understand how Jacob Black had felt back then. I soon took the fries from the oven shaking all thoughts of the Cullen's from my mind when I heard my brother coming down from the stairs. He gave me a quick smile before he sat down quickly taking a burger into hand and chowing down before I even had fries on his plate. "Could you at least try to be human?" I asked softly shaking my head in disapproval only to watch him grin up toward me with chubby cheeks of course filled with food. I slowly took my seat once he was able to stuff fries into his over sized mouth. You got used to eating with him after a few years. Trust me the first few days I felt like I could swear off meat forever, but that was impossible for me to do. I took a bite out of my burger before my head filled with thoughts of the Cullen's once more. I would tell my brother about this, but that wasn't such a great idea.

I couldn't tell anyone about this because no one would really understand. I had to tip toe around the dark feeling lost and of course being alone. This wasn't my idea of a life. Everything had been going great for me until now. I was going to be imprinted on by a werewolf, I was going to have kids, I was going to have a wedding and my step brother was going to walk me down the isle, I was going to grow old with my soul mate and everything. I had a life planned out for me. It was all ruined though by these vampires because no matter how many times I told myself no, no matter how many times I went over the logic in my head of how much we didn't belong, no matter how much my brain argued logic to my heart my emotions were winning. I had unfortunately found my soul mate. I had unfortunately found the man my heart wanted to be with even more than Christopher. I had unfortunately found the man I was sure had imprinted on me if he could. And the most horrid part of all was that he was a vampire and that I knew something like that would never happen between us, that my heart was going to ache for the longest time. I knew that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life because the man that seemed to be destined for me was all wrong.

I stared at the burger in front of me glaring at it before a low growl escaped my throat. Nathan looked up at me with big eyes that only made me stare at him before giving a small smile. "You don't have to go to that school Michelle. You can get out now, you have less of a reason to stay there then Christopher does and he's pulling out," Nathan said slowly watching as I only shook my head quickly. "I want to stay" I said with a simple shrug of my shoulders, he only stared at me oddly before looking down to finish his meal once more. Neither of us ended up eating the last burger, which was a surprise. We usually had no left over food after dinner. We must have just lost our appetite probably because of me. "Go on to bed Michelle. I'll take care of out here," he said before lifting me up by my waist and pulling me away from the dishes. This was a first he usually never wanted to do any kind of cleaning for me no matter how easy it was. He flashed me a smile before shoeing me out of the kitchen. What was today the day of the apocalypse? Vampires coming back to Forks, me actually thinking I might have fallen for one of them, a female making my heart twist in pain I never felt before, my brother actually cleaning the kitchen after dinner.

I slowly slipped out of my gray shorts leaving only my pink tank top on. I hated sleeping in pants. How did people do that without getting uncomfortable? The way the pants twist around your legs at times or how hot you got in the middle of the night. It was insane. I moved toward my bed falling onto it exhausted. I may have taken a nap today, may have slept soundly on Christopher my own little furnace, but I was still tired. It had been a long day after all. On the bright side though at least I could find some piece of mind in my dreams. I could sleep peacefully probably dream about Christopher or some other handsome werewolf. My heart may have been telling me Jasper…Bella…Jasper. My brain though was going on about werewolves still. My brain was hoping this was all just a fluke and I was just surprised by how Jasper looked and had a small fall for him moment. And Bella was just me being a bit bi curious. I mean its not like I never wondered what some girls saw in eachotther. She was someone who was beautiful that would make any straight girl go gay, but no one could have her. Who knows the reason why my heart ached at her sad smiles or just simply even seeing her. My eyes shut gently hiding my round brown eyes from the world. A small yawn gently escaped my lips and before I knew it I was floating into a deep sleep. I swore that not even a werewolf could wake me at the moment.

I woke the next morning good as new, I was amazed at how great I slept. Jumping happily from my bed with so much energy I was surprised at myself. I usually was never this hyper active. I was usually a pretty…grouchy person in the morning. I stretched out my limbs and skipped, yes skipped, to my closet with a smile on my face. Digging through my closet until I found a nice jean skirt that went to the middle of my thigh. I didn't even know I owned skirts. I shrugged and slipped it on before pulling a blue tank top on. I moved toward the mirror looking myself over before twirling happily. I looked so cute; I didn't even need to take a shower today. That was just weird usually I woke up smelling like a dog in the rain since that's how Nathan and Christopher smelled a lot of the time. I grabbed my bag quickly and slung it over my shoulder before riding the rail downstairs.

Something was really off today, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was like today was unreal. It was like I was someone else today. I grabbed an apple from the fridge eating a fruit for probably the first time this month. Looking around the room I grinned happily and decided to head off to school. The walk to school didn't even bother me, the rain clouds above looked as if they were going to be there al day without allowing a single drop fall. My hair would be beautiful today, not that my hair wasn't beautiful every day. I had a feeling school today was going to be pleasant, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something amazing was going to happen. The thought only made me want to run to school, but I didn't I couldn't go to school sweaty and gross. School grounds were as active as ever, still buzzing with news about the new kids in school.

That really wasn't a surprise to me. I should have known they would still be talking about the new kids. What really surprised me though was when news about me started up. Was it so weird to see me in a skirt and a tight tank top that showed off a little bit more skin than I ever did. I shrugged my shoulders lightly before someone all, but pounced on me from behind. Her small arms signified that she was female, the giggle I heard from her told me she was someone I knew, and her smell gave it away only one person ever came to school smelling like a waterfall. This was Suzie. "Morning Suzie" I exclaimed excitedly with a wide grin on my lips. "Good morning Michelle" she said, she didn't call me Mich, which was kind of weird. That was just another subject to add to my list of weirdness today.

"Did you hear about Jasper?" she asked me a wide knowing smile formed on her thin pink lips. I shook my head, my hair bounced lightly as I did so, but it fell right back into place. For the first time in my life I seemed so…happy. "He wants to see you" she said her smile only widening more so than before. I blinked slowly a few times, what did Jasper want to see me about? "Where is he? I have to make this quick or my chem teacher might try and kill me since she wanted to see me today during second" I asked smiling a sweet gentle smile toward my friend. What was wrong with me today? Was I high or something? I never acted like this and yet I couldn't stop myself from acting like this either. It was like I was watching a horrible movie from my brain or something. "He's in the music room," she said pushing me gently in that direction the same knowing smile on her lips.

I wondered for a moment what it was exactly that she knew about, before I decided I really didn't care about what she knew. 'The music room' I thought to myself trying to remember where that was. All my years in attending this school and I had never even come near the music room probably because I couldn't play an instrument to save my life, the music teacher might kill me is he ever even saw me in his class holding and instrument. I could soon hear a beautiful sound coming from down the hall. I recognized the sound to be from a violin. My mother used to play one all the time before she passed away. Moving slowly down there it felt like the world behind me was disappearing I listened to the notes that seemed to flow so easily through the air and into my ears. It was like a beautiful melody strung by the hands of an angel that might have fallen to earth by some kind of bizarre accident. Or maybe it was an angel that couldn't make it back to heaven. Either way I soon found myself opening the doors to the music room to find a wild haired boy. His eyes were closed and he played the instrument.

He could be an angel. I bet he was, but I hoped for my own greedy purposes that he was trapped on earth. His eyes soon opened and I took in a sharp breath holding it there before I closed the door slowly behind me. Golden eyes starred at me as if starring into a soul I couldn't even see. Looking at me as if he knew me better than I knew my own self. He moved gracefully across the room almost floating toward me after he set the violin down. I tried to find my voice; I wondered where it had gone. I always seemed to have a voice, always seemed to be able to speak no matter what the situation was. Right now though, right now I couldn't even manage to say his name, I couldn't even say 'Jasper'. His arms wove around my waist in a gentle manner pulling me against his chest. It was hard, but so different from a werewolf. My arms could fit around him and I seemed to fit perfectly into him. I seemed to love being held by him like this. My lips found his in a gentle kiss that he returned just as gently. My heartbeat was already to its breaking point.

If this kept up it would surely stop from being over worked so much by me. I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to just hold this chaste kiss for all eternity, hold him in my arms for all eternity. I felt my world melting away; literally it was melting away around me. The colors around us fell to the darkness in a beautiful way as he pulled from my lips a soft chuckle escaped his perfect lips. He seemed to be able to read my thoughts because before I knew it I felt is lips at my throat, his fangs running over my flesh in a soft manner. "Forever isn't hard to achieve Michelle. All you have to do is just say yes," he said in a velvet tone that made it hard to resist. I was about to give my answer, my lips moved as if to say something, but I stopped hearing something ring loudly in the distance. I couldn't hear my reply over it that ringing it was horrible. Like it was trying to wake me from a horrible dream. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up giving myself a headache. Looking around the room I blinked a few times, this wasn't the music room. This was my room.

I looked at my alarm clock it blinked in red letters 7 30 am. I gave another look around my room, was I only dreaming? Dreaming about that wild-eyed boy. Was he invading my sleep now as well? Was it not enough to just bother me in school, during the day, was I so obsessed with him that I now gave him the privilege to plague my thoughts at night. I gripped at my sheets in a desperate attempt to solve things. Biting on my lower lip I couldn't believe I had dreamt something like that. What a nightmare that was? I pushed myself out of the bed and gave a low growl. 'Forever isn't hard to achieve Michelle. All you have to do is just…say…yes' the words ran through my head in a lovely ring. What was my answer to that question? A groan escaped my lips and I knew with that that today was going to be a horribly long day.

..End Chapter Three Just Say Yes Of Time Outside Of Time..

Voting's: Yes people I need you to vote here lol. So I wanted to know if you all wanted me to do a Jacob/OC story since I have one planned out. And do an Alice/Jasper story where Alice dies and shows why she isn't in this story. Put 'I love Jacob!' in cap letters if you want that story or 'I love Alice!' in cap letters for that one at the bottom of your reviews if I get any. Yes people you may vote for both of them I want at least ten votes before I start that story. So if Alice gets ten I start hers if Jacob gets it I start his. I might eventually in time do both though. ^^

L ovely M oment's ending note: I actually got a Jacob poster hanging in my room! He is so smexy! I swear I could eat the poor boy up xD. So anyways I bet you all didn't see that coming. I wanted to make it a dream sequence without you actually knowing. God I hope you all didn't stop reading right then thinking I was going to fast. That would suck. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I pray that you all comment on this to keep up my motivation.


	4. Under The Gun

Time Outside Of Time

Summary: They had left Forks. They couldn't stay any longer. Now years later they could finally return when all had forgotten them all, but the Quileute tribe. Few things were different here to them, except for the girl who had caught his attention even after having lost the one he loved. [Jasper/OC]

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight or anyone from it. All I own here is the character of Michelle Black, Nathan, Christopher, Suzie, and the plot. If I did however own Twilight Jacob and Bella would be happy together and he would be her personnel sun forever. Yes people forever! They would discover the fountain of youth together!

L ovely M oment's Note: Hi people. Here's chapter four everyone! I hope you enjoy this one. Please review if you enjoy this story you could even put 'GJ' for good job if you want. Also no flames here please. You may point out mistakes and tell me what I have done wrong, but please I don't need people screaming at me. Also please I know this should be kind of futuristic, but I'm not so great with that so nothing futuristic about this.

Chapter rating: T

Story Rated M for:

Adult situations [Later on]

Maybe mild cursing [Not a big fan on cursing…so mild!]

..Under The Gun..

I stumbled around my room looking through the dark. Finally I found the light switch and flipped it on blinking harshly at the blinding light. Looking around my room I could see now more clearly that this really was real that I was no longer dreaming. I had no urge to wear a skirt, didn't even own a skirt, wasn't hyper at all, and I wasn't going to long for Jasper. I was slightly glad though that it was Jasper I dreamt about and not Bella. If it had been Bella I might have died a little on the inside. I could not understand for the life of me why my heart reacted to Bella the way it did. I contemplated weather to go to school today. I really didn't want to go to school, but nor did I want to deal with my brother asking me nearly twenty question about if my not going to school dealt with the Cullen's.

In all honesty it had nothing to do with the Cullen's, only one of the Cullen's. Maybe two, but I wasn't going to count Bella. She wasn't the one I was dreaming about. She wasn't the one who had replaced Christopher. I slowly picked up a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before moving toward the bathroom to take a shower. My brother wasn't up yet and that didn't surprise me at all of course. I flicked on the radio listening to the news, waiting for the weather forecast of today. It was still to dark out to determine the weather of today. "Today is going to be sunny. Sun, sun, and more sun for the whole day. So enjoy it for today Forks" the woman said over enthusiastically. She seemed like she was going to really enjoy today. I was about to turn off the radio as soon as I was down peeling my clothes off. I almost wished I hadn't even turned it on though. "On a more serious and heart aching note though locale police of Seattle have discovered a murder scene. Police refuse to disclose to much to the press, but we are positive it is an animal attack" she said and I nearly chocked on the air.

I quickly turned the radio off. I didn't want to hear anymore. There were hardly ever any animal attacks in Seattle. And the fact that it took place right after the Cullen's returned; they were going to seem very guilty. I frowned lightly why did I care anyways? I hated those leeches. I quickly jumped into the shower washing any smell from my hair. I usually got ready in the shower. Brushing my teeth and washing my face, you know what most people did. So when I got out all I really ever had to do was quickly get brush my hair, throw some clothes on get my bag and leave. And that was exactly what I did as soon as I got out of the shower. Getting ready in the morning was always such an easy thing for me to do.

I looked up toward the sky. The sun really was going to come out today no doubt about that. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a sweatshirt today. I grimaced I should have worn that tank top from my dream. I really did actually own that article of clothing after all. I almost wanted to laugh at that. Maybe I secretly wanted to wear the shirt that Christopher had bought for my birthday last year. But the fact that I was thinking about my dream only made me not laugh at all. My eyes shifted toward the ground uncomfortably I knew they weren't going to be in school today, but I still felt uncomfortable in school now. So of course they weren't in school today, of course the school buzzed with news about them mainly asking where they were. If I could have told them were to find the Cullen's I would have. Only I wasn't suppose to. To send a human to house of Vampires that would only be wrong. I really wasn't even supposed to know where they lived, but had a bad habit of listening to my elders when I wasn't suppose to be listening to them.

Sometimes I wondered if I knew more than my brother or Christopher did and they were actually part of the actual pack. They could actually hear each other's thoughts. By the time forth period rolled around I realized I still had no clue, which Cullen was in my over stuffed classroom. Not that it really matter to me. What did matter to me though was the fact that I got a rather disturbing call from Nathan. Well I guess it wasn't disturbing, but it wasn't the best news one could hear. My phone went off as I walked to class with Suzie she was talking about going shopping in Seattle later, something I disagreed strongly with. I picked up my phone and answered with an annoyed 'Hello'. Nathan should have known not to call me at this time. "Are the Cullen's in school?" he asked simply and I couldn't help, but to raise a curious eyebrow at his question. "No, but that should be obvious it is…" I started, but soon heard a dead line. He must have hung on me when I first said 'no'.

"Sunny today" I said starring at my phone my mind flashed back to this morning. 'Animal attack in Seattle'. They couldn't possibly think that the Cullen's had anything to do with that could they? I stared at my phone blinking softly a few times in a slow manner. Everyone in La push who knew about the Cullen's and the existence of vampires and werewolves had been on their toes since the Cullen's returned. It wouldn't surprise me if they weren't thinking logically at the time. The Cullen's couldn't have done any such thing. I mean I know I didn't know them all that well, but after swearing off humans that long one would think them not to throw away all that hard work now. "Suzie I need to borrow your car" I said watching as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Um…I don't think I can Mich. You know I would but…" she started slowly before I let out a low snarl in her direction.

She starred at me and soon handed me the keys to her car after shuffling through her bag. "I have nothing to do with this if you get caught. If anyone asks you stole my car" she said before walking toward her forth period and I walked toward the parking lot to drive her pt cruiser to the Cullen's home to warn them about an unexpected werewolf visit. I moved to that parking lot at a speed I didn't know I had. I knew I shouldn't have cared about them, knew I was breaking rules doing this, knew that if I was found I would be in so much trouble. Time was on my side though. My brother had probably just met with a few more of the pack. They moved quickly, very quickly, but they had to go cross town as well as through a forest which slowed them down a bit. I could get to the address in five minutes breaking speed limits of course. A sigh escaped my lips as I shoved the key into the lock of the car and quickly got the engine started the roar of the engine signified the car had come to life and I quickly placed my seat belt on and drove out of that parking lot.

I was lucky police hardly ever roamed at this time. Everyone was at work or at school at this time so police didn't patrol as much. I was lucky that I didn't crash the car. The adrenaline that flowed freely in high doses threw my veins made me fear anything and everything. I almost missed the turn and had to hit the breaks the tires squealed as I made a quick, sharp turn. Suzie would so going to kill me if she found out I just pulled that off in her car. I drove up a forest trail that soon became a neatly paved drive way. I all but jumped from the car not thinking at all. My body seemed to move on its own, I didn't like it. What was I going to say? Hi, you have a few werewolves after you? They aren't thinking straight and there still young so don't anger them? That somehow didn't seem right at all. Right now though I didn't have time for this. I moved to the front door and before I even knocked on that thing someone opened it for me. I blinked in surprise forgetting that they probably had heard my car coming up the driveway.

I put a hand over my heart gripping my clothes a man I didn't recognize had answered the door, but behind him I could see them all including Bella and Jasper. I swallowed a large amount of saliva down my throat that I thought was preventing me from speaking only it turned out I had lost my voice. I could hear this man ask me questions as to what I was doing here, but I couldn't think straight I bet even Edward couldn't understand what was going through my mind. It was to many thoughts at once. "Werewolves" I said quickly watching as this blonde male blinked in a bit of surprise. "T-their coming here. I-I just came to warn you. They aren't thinking straight at the moment so don't upset them. A-and they're still young so you have to be careful with them. You probably already guessed it, but they blame you for the killing in Seattle" I said almost all in one breath gasping quickly for air soon afterwards. That's when I heard it the ear-piercing howl of a werewolf. I thought for a moment that my heart had stopped right then. They were close.

If I was found here right now I would be dead. Did I even have time to get to my car? I swallowed hard once more before turning to leave only to be stopped by a pair of arms that pulled me back into the house. I could hear a few growls of protest from some of them as the door shut. "Jasper get her upstairs and let her borrow some of Esme's clothes to hide her scent from them. We don't want her getting in trouble after doing this for us" the man said, he seemed to lead them. Though I hardly cared about that. When I heard that name I quickly looked up to see the man who had stopped me and dragged me into the house was Jasper. I took a quick breath to keep myself under control as he took off upstairs and all but shoved my head through a white sweater that I quickly put my arms through. Downstairs I could hear the loud booming sound of one of my friends banging at the door of this home. Before I really understood what was going on I was shoved into a closest. Left alone in the dark, but I could still hear. Hear the yelling going on downstairs.

I tried to think of something else. The best thing that really came to mind was 'what had they done to Suzie's car?' Surely if Christopher was with them he would know who's car that was. I hoped he wouldn't say anything, hoped he would keep quiet and catch my scent maybe he knew it better than anyone's after all. Or better I hoped he wasn't even with them. He may not have been in school, but he had been pulled out so that could explain that. I gave a small whimper as I plugged my ears to drown out the noise. I could hear them yell about the murders how the Cullen's were under suspicion. I didn't hear much from the Cullen' side. They might be keeping their calm and that was a good thing. I bit down on my lip quickly praying no one knew I was up here, but the vampires.

If I was found I could get into so much trouble and not just with Nathan, but also with the elders. I wouldn't be able to lie my way out of this if I was found up hear. 'Please don't find me…' I thought to myself quietly as if everyone downstairs would hear my thoughts if I thought them loud enough. The yelling soon quieted down for a moment as if they were thinking something over. The silence made me fear for my own life. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes as I brought my legs to my chest my hands still covered over my ears. Soon enough though the closest door was being opened and the light from outside spilled in. I dared not look up to see who it was. I feared to look up at whoever it was. If it was them I was in so much trouble, no one could imagine the fear that ran through my body when I heard someone kneel down in front of me. I bit on my lower lip softly before I felt the touch of someones cool fingertips slide over my warm flesh. That was not the touch of a werewolf. It was to cold and to…soft.

I unconsciously leaned my face closer into who's ever hand it was until I felt a whole hand pressed against my cheek stroking it gently. A small smile formed on my lips. My eyes still closed afraid to open them now because I felt the moment would be over if I did. It was soon over though when I felt a gust of wind when whoever quickly pulled away and jumped back. Slowly I opened my eyes to see who it was and why they had jumped back. Only when I opened them the rest of the family was there. Maybe that was why they jumped back. Slowly my mind caught up with my body and I realized what I had done. I had leaned into the touch of a vampire. I had loved the feel of it, it had been so much different from the feel of a werewolf and I craved that touch. "I-I'm sorry I just had to warn you," I muttered under my breath. It was stupid of me to come here. I didn't understand myself why I had come here. They could have been fine all on their own. Had I come simply because I wanted to see those two. That's when my heart did something I didn't expect or rather I did. I fainted again. This always happened to me for some reason.

This time though it was because I didn't know if my heart wanted to twist in pain at the sight of Bella and Edward together or the sight of Jasper just starring at me and a piece of my mind knowing it was his hand. Too much for one day, my mind couldn't handle it; it was time for it to shut down again. It was a few moments before I woke up and stretched myself out realizing I was on a couch when my feet hit the edge of a sofa. I slowly sat up looking around the room, which I soon realized was a living room, which wasn't mine. I starred at it before rubbing at my eyes thinking I was just imagining things. Soon enough though I knew I wasn't dreaming and reality caught up with me. Oh crap. Was the first thing that I thought of. I was in a house full of vampires quickly I checked to make sure I hadn't been bitten. Of course I wasn't and I gave a low sigh before I slung my feet over and put them on the ground rubbing at my temples before I stood. They probably knew I was awake, but I could just make a run for it I saw the door near me. Of course before I could even get up in a blur Jasper was in front of me holding out a cup toward me.

I blinked slowly looking over the cup realizing it was cup o ramen the creamy chicken flavor. My favorite Edward had probably told him about it. Or he just had a lucky guess. Slowly I took the cup not wanting to be rude.

I almost wanted to laugh when I saw the potato chips mixed in them. Instead a small smile came to my lips. "Bella made it," he said slowly almost tripping over his words in an awkward fashion as I only smiled toward him before I took a bite of it. I would worry about why I was so comfortable with him later. I watched him with dark brown eyes carefully as he took a seat beside me and took a small breath. I wondered how bad I looked at the moment. I hadn't really bothered with straightening my hair this morning. Rather it was just pulled up into a ponytail. It was probably a mess and in all honesty I fear pulling it out of its pony. Taking a small bite of my ramen I pondered what to say. The silence was by no means awkward, but I was a talkative person at times especially when the person beside me just so happened to be the person that made my heart burst. "I-I'll go ahead and leave after I finish this up," I said slowly with a small smile more so directed toward my cup of ramen. My smile only faded for a moment when I caught the glimpse of a shimmering piece of…light on the ground. I blinked for a moment before remembering that vampires glittered in sunlight and the fact that it was sunny out right now and that the windows were open, he was glittering.

Slowly I looked up toward him a small portion of his cheek glittered in the sunlight and I really almost wanted to laugh. This was why they didn't come out into the sun. I think he caught onto how much I wanted to laugh because his next question made me laugh rather loudly at that. "What's so funny?" it was a simple question, but for some reason I just had to laugh. "That's why you guys don't come out during the day because you glitter a little bit. Seriously my body glitter glitters more than that" I said taking a slow long breath to stop myself from laughing. I set my cup on the floor not caring about it at the moment. I quickly jumped to my feet smiling for a moment before I grabbed his hand and pulled him upwards. Of course if he hadn't let me I would have failed miserably at trying to get him up to his feet. "C'mon, C'mon" I said happily pulling him toward the door. I felt him struggle a bit, not by much, but it was enough for me to realize that he had stopped for a second before he allowed me to drag him out the door. The sunlight hit him more freely here and I still had to say my body glitter had more of a glitter to it than his skin. Slowly I released his hand and motioned for him to follow me. "Where are we going?" he asked his voice was small, but it left no doubt in my mind that he was a strong man. Maybe a bit awkward and he almost always seemed like he was in pain, but I guess I kind of liked in some weird kind of way.

"No where in particular. Just for a walk I suppose" I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders. I really had no place to go until 3 o clock and that wasn't for another hour. The only reason I even had to go back was because I had to return Suzie's car to her. "You would go out for a walk in the middle of a forest with a monster who could very well over power you?" he asked his voice never seemed to change even when he was trying to warn me other wise. "You would actually attack a Quileute girl knowing that if I didn't come home you would have a rather large pack or Werewolves banging down your door?" I countered with my own question a grin forming across my lips when I heard him give a light sigh in defeat. I knew he wouldn't attack me for that reason. "So why did you come back to Forks?" I asked slowly hoping that I wasn't intruding into his families personal life or something. My legs slowly carried me up hill deeper into the forest. He had offered to carry me, but I had refused on more than one occasion. I liked doing these things on my own. Growing up with a bunch of werewolves made a girl not want to seem so week. So things like things like this I always told myself was simple and that I didn't need help with from some super powered person.

"You run out of places to really run to that are dark enough for you and that don't remember you. We pretty much circle around from place to place. We avoided Forks for as long as we could, but eventually we had to come back," he said simply with a voice that seemed to say that I shouldn't press that conversation any further. He seemed to not want me to ask about why they had been avoiding this place. I was pretty sure as to why already though. I slowly took a glance back toward him before I frowned lightly and took a seat on the ground. He wasn't even breaking a sweat and I…I swore I just lost all the water weight in my body going up the side of this hillish mountain. I looked up toward him once more when I heard a small chuckle from his lips. "Tired already?" I heard him ask while starring at me with a small smile on his face. I swore my heart nearly jumped from my chest when I saw that smile. It was rather cute. "No Jasper I'm fine" I muttered under my breath before getting back to my feet, stubbornness refused to allow me to tell him that I actually was quite tired. "You know its already two thirty? Don't you have to be getting back now" he said watching as I stopped dead in my tracks. "Already, but I didn't even get to the top. I wanted to see the view and…and" I started, but I couldn't get any more out. I gave a light 'hmph' before I began to make my way down. Of course I didn't even take three steps down until I was stopped and pulled up onto someone's shoulder or rather slung over one of his shoulders. His arms held me at my waist keeping me in place. I was about to put up some…well a lot of protest, but before I could really even get a word out he was taking off through the trees.

They quickly became a blur and I couldn't keep up with anything around us besides the green blurs which used to be trees. Really this was kind of sickening, running at this speed so I shut my eyes tight and only opened them again when he stopped and told me to open them. Slowly my dark brown eyes opened up to look over the small town of forks from the tope of the hillish mountain. He didn't let me down of his shoulder, but I hardly cared his coolness felt nice against my over heated body and I was kind of comfortable. I smiled lightly it was really pretty up here taking away from the fact that Jasper literally stood at the edge of the cliff. I tried to ignore that fact hoping we didn't fall. I trusted him enough though, which was weird because this was like trusting him with my life and I hardly knew about the guy. "Thanks Jasper. We can go down now though," I said simply watching as he gave me another one of his awkwardly cute smiles. His skin glittered in the sunlight. I swear I would never forget today for Howe ever long I lived. This was what beauty was and I think I finally saw what it meant to be in love right then. Forgetting about the fact that he was he and I was I. Forgetting about how this wasn't meant to be. Forgetting the fact that as soon as I got home I was so going to be held at gunpoint for smelling like a vampire. This was worth all the pain and grief that was soon to come; this was my own little slice of heaven here and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

..End Chapter Four Under The Gun Of Time Outside Of Time..

Voting's: Yes people I need you to vote here lol. So I wanted to know if you all wanted me to do a Jacob/OC story since I have one planned out. And do an Alice/Jasper story where Alice dies and shows why she isn't in this story. Put 'I love Jacob!' in cap letters if you want that story or 'I love Alice!' in cap letters for that one at the bottom of your reviews if I get any. Yes people you may vote for both of them I want at least ten votes before I start that story. So if Alice gets ten I start hers if Jacob gets it I start his. I might eventually in time do both though. ^^

L ovely M oment's ending note: Okay so it took me forever to write this on because I kept getting stuck at the cup o ramen part. Please people I love reviews they really do keep me going with this whole fan fiction thing lol. And omg guess what I'm getting a team Jasper shirt hopefully! Not that that is much of a surprise lol. I love Jasper. He's amazingful. Did anyone else see that smile he gave in the Twilight movie? I mean come on talk about falling in love…xD.


	5. No Sugar Chocolate

Time Outside Of Time

Summary: They had left Forks. They couldn't stay any longer. Now years later they could finally return when all had forgotten them all, but the Quileute tribe. Few things were different here to them, except for the girl who had caught his attention even after having lost the one he loved. [Jasper/OC]

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight or anyone from it. All I own here is the character of Michelle Black, Nathan, Christopher, Suzie, and the plot. If I did however own Twilight Jacob and Bella would be happy together and he would be her personnel sun forever. Yes people forever! They would discover the fountain of youth together!

L ovely M oment's Note: Hi people. Here's chapter five everyone! I hope you enjoy this one. Please review if you enjoy this story you could even put 'GJ' for good job if you want. Also no flames here please. You may point out mistakes and tell me what I have done wrong, but please I don't need people screaming at me. Also please I know this should be kind of futuristic, but I'm not so great with that so nothing futuristic about this.

Also I would like to thank three people for putting up the first three reviews and the only ones I saw before writing up this story and posting it online. They made me so happy! I actually stopped doing my senior literary project due in February to type up this chapter lol. So now because of the love from you guys I have decided to do a one shot for each one of you lol. Not that it's much and if you don't want me to then that's fine as well lol. You give me your favorite character in Twilight or another series I know of and I'll pair them up with your own character ^^. Also I may not get them up right away. I promise though I will eventually get them up if you want the story :D. Lots of love to all you people whom favorited my story and me as well ^^.

So special thanks to:

Reviewer1719

CeruleanKitten

Draco MalfoyGirl 16

Chapter rating:

Story Rated M for:

Adult situations [Later on]

Maybe mild cursing [Not a big fan on cursing…so mild!]

..No Sugar Chocolate..

We made our decent down rather slowly. Well it seemed slower than what Jasper had ran to get up it. A small smile played at my lips the whole time as I rested my head against his cool chest. Even if it had seemed like a short trip we soon made it down the mountain and Suzie's car was there. Slowly Jasper let me down walking me to the car only to open it before I even had the chance. I didn't want to leave, I knew that as soon as I left that this spell would be broken and reality would hit me like a pound of bricks. It might so the same to him as well. I slowly pulled myself into the car my legs hanging out, as he seemed to almost lean on the car door. "So um…you going to be in school tomorrow?" I asked slowly keeping a small smile on my lips, trying to keep things normal between us. I didn't need to be all mushy gushy with him he was only a man. A really hot man that wasn't human and made my insides turn in a way Christopher or even Bella could do.

"Maybe depends on the weather" he said simply, but still sounded awkward. I don't think he was ever going to not sound awkward. For some reason though that attracted me to him even more so. I watched as he bit his lower lip, his fangs bigger than my own of course. He seemed to be contemplating something and whatever it was it looked painful to him because that pained expression that was usually on his face only increased ten fold. My dark brown eyes watched with curiosity as he leaned forward toward me. I swear my heart jumped into my throat right then. I had seen this in movies when the guys lean forward like that after having such chemistry with a girl its usually for a kiss. Oh my god! Did Jasper want to kiss me? What should I do? Should I push him away…kiss him back? My cheeks flared at the thought and I knew he heard my heart racing beneath my chest. I worried for no reason though he was only leaning forward to start the engine of the car. A small sigh escaped my lips my breath blew the hair on the back of his neck before he began pulling away. As I began to pull my legs into the car I felt a pair of cool lips press against my cheek and I swear to you my heart-stopped right there. Slowly he retracted and took a small breath. It was apparent that it had been hard for him to do that. It was apparent he liked the way I smelled.

"Pull another stunt like that Jasper and I might faint again," I muttered under my breath my cheeks a crimson red color. He starred at me before an awkward smile tugged at his lips and he closed my door watching as I drove out of his drive way and onto the road back to my horrid school. Of course as predicted reality hit me hard and fast once I had lost sight of him. I had admitted full heartedly to myself that I was head over heels in love with Jasper Cullen a person I should hate with everything I had. Not only that, but I probably smelled so much like a vampire at the moment that Nathan or Christopher might run to the border to make sure no vampire had crossed when I made it that far. I parked the car in front of Suzie making it just in time. She had only been waiting for about a minute. That wasn't so bad at all.

Slowly I stepped from the car not bothering to turn it off. "Hey Suzie" I said putting on a fake smile for her to see. "Where did you go?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously. I usually wasn't one to run off of campus like that. I was usually a good girl when it came to school. After all if Nathan thought I was being a bad student I would be grounded for a long amount of time. "I had to go see someone" I replied to her shrugging my shoulders lightly as if it were nothing of importance. "M-hm" she said almost sarcastically before she gave me a small wink. "Lets go over the evidence. You got a phone call from some guy maybe and then you want my car get upset with me when I say no. I think you have a boyfriend your not telling me about Mich" she said with a smug look I looked around faking the fact that I had not heard her and that I was innocent. I would rather have her thinking that then something else. "Ha I knew it! You so have to dish tomorrow. Right now though I have to get home before my parents get upset for missing my little sisters birthday" she said with a wide grin on her lips. Perfect. That gave me enough time to make up some boyfriend story or something. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow then" I said watching as she nodded her head and shut the door to her car. I watched as she drove out of the parking lot a small smile on my lips before I started heading home.

My walk home was anything, but pleasant. I kept thinking about what my brother would say if he was home. He might be, but then again he probably wasn't home he was always busy with work. I knew who would be home though…. Christopher. He was bound to be there weather or not he had known I was with the vampires or not. I swallowed hard adrenaline once more running through my system freely. This was horrible. I couldn't get around this. I could hide it from Nathan if he wasn't home, but Christopher would be impossible. And with each step I took I got closer and closer to my home. A place I didn't want to be. I wanted to just run back over to Jasper and stay the night there forever or at least have him here with me. That was impossible though he couldn't cross the border with me and I already had crossed it a while ago. It was only a matter of time until I saw my little house come into view. I felt like I could faint soon, I knew it might happen if I didn't keep taking slow steady breaths. I felt sick though and my world kept spinning on and off. Why was I such a weak girl?

My house came into view and I swear to you no one could understand how horrible I felt. I wouldn't be surprised if I was as pale as a vampire at the moment. I took small steps to the front door before I took a deep breath and stepped into my home or rather my soon to be grave. No sooner had closed the door behind me did I find a snarling Christopher a few feet from me. I backed myself into the door biting onto my lip. "Why do you smell like one of them?" he asked his voice was low. It was dripping with poison it scared me to no end. "I-I visited them for a moment" I said quickly trying to hide the fear in my voice. What was I suppose to do when faced with a nearly changed werewolf? He looked so upset that I thought he might change fully any second and rip me limb from limb.

"Must have been a long visit seeing as how you're wearing one of their sweaters. What could you have been doing there at the same time we had some of the pack go there?" he asked his voice still hadn't changed and he took a loud step forward. I pushed my small form further into the door if that was possible. I looked down at the sweater. I had forgotten about that, I was so stupid at times. "I didn't know they were coming today. How was I supposed to know?" I said slowly, I hated lying to him, but what choice did I have at the moment. You couldn't blame me for doing this. I'm sure any other girl would have done the same. "Michelle we grew up together you can't lie to me. I know when your lying and when your telling the truth" he said moving close enough that he could place his hands on the door beside my neck and look down at me. I felt small and horrible. I should have known better. "I know you better than anyone Michelle. I know why you were there. You were warning them. How could you betray your tribe Michelle?" he growled out toward me before tears spilled down from my eyes.

I usually didn't cry so much. I was usually a pretty tough girl, but he was right how could I betray my tribe in such a way. My loyalty was to the Quileute tribe not to some family of vampires. "How could you betray me?" he said under his breath his voice softened and brought on a whole new set of tears. "S-Shut up you betrayed me first by imprinting on Suzie" I almost all, but yelled out toward him by accident. I had told myself I would never bring anything like that up after I had learned about him imprinting on her. I couldn't help it though I was just so angry and my brain wasn't functioning properly. "If I had known that you were going to run off to some vampire boy I would have pushed Suzie out of my life and stayed by you. Why didn't you say something?" he said his voice rising once more toward me. I looked up to him against almost surprised at his words when he said 'vampire boy'. How did he know that it was a boy? Well technically it was a girl as well, but still he shouldn't have known about Jasper. He should have said 'vampire family' not 'vampire boy'. He sneered at me a disgusted look on his face. It was then that I realized he hadn't know he was only testing me and I had walked right into his trap. I had given myself away.

"I can't believe you ran to that boy all because you couldn't have your way. Why didn't you say something?" he said against apparently wanting me to answer that question of his. "Because all you could talk about was Suzie. I didn't need to cause you problems by confessing my feelings" I said slowly to him biting my lower lip to try and stop my tears from falling. "If you had told me I would have-" I cut him off right there not wanting to hear it from him. "You would have what got with me?! You know how horrible that would have been for me knowing you had to force yourself to love me. You know how horrible it would be for me when you looked at her with those longing puppy dog eyes. You would have torn me up inside Christopher," I said slowly glaring toward him before a low snarl escaped my own lips. He only glared right back to me before placing a hand behind my head his hand entangled itself in my dark locks of hair. Pulling me into a rough kiss. His lips seemed too big for mine, didn't seem like they fit right at all. His tongue burned against my lips as he asked for entrance. I gave it to him kissing him back slowly for a moment. It was only for a moment though because after that moment I could taste it. Taste how this wasn't right, how he longed for Suzie. I could taste how much he wanted Suzie and how much he hated this. How much I hated this because I wanted this from another person. This was like a piece of chocolate with no sugar. It held no sweetness to it. It was just bitter. I pushed against his broad shoulders to get him away from me. I didn't want this. He didn't want this. This was something we both may have wanted a few years back, but things changed and we both knew that. He pulled away from me lips and hand everything. His fists gripped at his sides in anger and frustration with me, with himself.

"Don't see him again," he said after a moment and I only glared lightly at him. "Christopher asking me not to see him would be like me asking you not to see Suzie. I couldn't do that to you, so why are you going to do it to me?" I said rubbing my right arm gently and looking around the room trying to look anywhere, but at him. He growled lightly at the ground resisting the urge to knock some sense into me. "Suzie is human. You want a vampire. A monster that will kill you for his own selfish purpose. A monster that will make you betray your tribe" he said starring at me before he got fed up with me not looking back. His hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I'm a big girl Christopher I can handle myself. I can make the right choice if I have to. I'll live without seeing him if I have to in the end. I lived with watching you swoon over Suzie. I'm sure my heart can handle another heartbreak," I said slowly gripping lightly at my chest. It hurt. It really hurt, my heart was pounding so hard against my chest as if saying it couldn't handle another heart break that big again.

Christopher gave another snarl before letting me go. "Do whatever you want Michelle. I don't care anymore. You want that bloodsucker than take him. Just don't come crying back to me when you've made the biggest mistake of your life because friend or not I hunt vampires. You come to me as one and I won't hesitate to strike you down" he said in a pained voice before pushing passed me and opening the door slamming it behind him. I wanted to sink to the ground and cry, but I knew I couldn't I had to hide the evidence that I was ever at the Cullen's house. I had to sterilize the house. Clean everything especially this sweater and myself. I could clean the scent out of anything and I knew I could. If I could hide the scent of a werewolf from a vampire it shouldn't be too hard to do the reverse. After all that had been done I slowly began cooking dinner for Nathan when he got home. Running around the kitchen in a tank top and a pair of shorts with an apron over it. Slippers slid on to my small feet. I was making steaks tonight and it took a lot of work to make three steaks at once especially in such a state as I was. I eventually got it done though. Half a steak on one plate with some mashed potatoes and corn for me. And two and half steaks on another plate with mountains of corn and mashed potatoes for Nathan.

Nathan soon came home and took his seat at the table looking as greasy as usual. "Christopher again?" he said when he caught scent of the cleaning products in the house. "Yeah…" I said sounding a bit to depressed. I had wanted to put on an act for all this. Wanted to lie to him about the whole thing, but I was just so down that I could stand it. I couldn't even fake my happiness at the moment. Nathan of course caught on rather quickly. "Don't tell me Michelle…you told him? Even knowing that he had imprinted you told him didn't you?" he said slowly at his words tears once more spilled from my eyes as I nodded my head. That wasn't all of it, but that was some of it. I thought I had completely gotten over Christopher, but at his words during that conversation and the way my heart broke again because of him I knew then I had never been fully over him until now.

He moved from his seat placing a hand on my shoulder not wanting to do more since he knew how much I was a freak about being clean. "Listen Michelle. I hate seeing you like this. Your like my own daughter and I can't stand seeing you beat yourself up over something that wasn't your fault. You couldn't make Christopher imprint on you and you should have known that. You need to get over him and find someone else. Stop waiting around for some werewolf to imprint on you. Your soul mate might not be a werewolf. Hell go look at the Cullen boy's if you want, just stop dragging yourself around here half dead. I thought I had seen the last of this Michelle months ago," he said softly toward me. I knew he was only joking about looking at the vampires, but it still made me happy. I gave him a small smile. "So you don't mind me dating a blood-sucker?" I asked teasingly watching him as he pinched his nose. "I would hold my nose and deal with it as long as you sterilized the house every time he came over and you were at least 18 before you decided to change yourself" he said jokingly a goofy grin on his lips. I was lucky to have someone like Nathan. I smiled back toward him and handed him his plate of food. "Thanks Nathan" I said simply before taking a seat at the table with my own plate of food. He soon took a seat as well.

"Want me to beat the youngster into place" he said a grin still on his lips before he dug into his meal. Nathan wasn't that old of a werewolf either, but he was still older than Christopher. "As tempting as that offer is Nathan I'm sure you don't have to," I said taking a small bite of food hoping he didn't say anything with his mouth full of food. I was lucky that he didn't and he simply nodded his head and attempted to smile without food spilling from his mouth. Really he needed to grow some table manners or something. If he didn't then even his soul mate wouldn't want to eat with him. I almost laughed at the thought of Nathan taking a girl out to eat. Of course I didn't, but I seriously wanted to. The rest of the time we ate dinner in silence, a comfortable silence. Not that Nathan could talk even if he wanted to. All that food in his mouth and all…that would be gross. I bet it would even top the list of being one of the grossest things a vampire had seen and they have been around for a while.

When dinner was finally over I of course did the dishes rather quickly and kissed Nathan on the cheek as he sat down to watch some television for a bit. "I'm heading up to my room for the night Nathan. I'll see you in the morning" I said happily moving up stairs into my room and shutting the door behind me. I moved into my restroom brushing my teeth and hair before I washed my face. Quickly I jumped into my bed and lay there looking at my ceiling. My finger moved to my lips in a gentle manner as I thought about that kiss from Christopher. Finally it caught up with me…that had been my first kiss ever. That imperfect kiss that I had dreamed about so much before. I blinked softly I used to always dream about Christopher and what it would be like to kiss him like that. Used to wish I could be his girl, be Suzie. Now though I couldn't help, but wish it had been Jasper that I had kissed or even…Bella. As much as I hated to admit it when I was kissing Christopher I had wanted to be kissing Bella. Not as much as I wanted it to be Jasper, but it still had been there.

I didn't know what was so wrong with me at the moment, nut up until now I had tried to ignore this and how it affected me in this way. 'Stupid Christopher…if only we had still been in middle school before Suzie, before Jasper and Bella' I thought to myself before turning to my side looking out my window to the night sky above us. The moon seemed almost like a crimson color and me being superstitious the way I was I couldn't help, but worry about who was going to die. When the moon was such a color it usually meant someone was going to die a very gory death. My thoughts traveled to the Cullen's once more…or more so just two of them before I fell asleep with the glow of the moon on my brown skinned. I fell asleep comfortably and …well happily not knowing that Nathan was stepping outside to deal with Christopher who had come to apologize. If I had known I would have run down stairs and accepted his apology, but I didn't so I would have to talk to him in the morning. As well as thank him because I knew he wouldn't tell a soul about what I had done. What he knew might very well happen.

..

Jasper looked around his room the same expression on his face even though no one was around him to see it. He was worrying about Michelle. He had sent her back to her tribal lands smelling like a vampire, wearing a vampire's sweater. If they so much as laid a finger on her he swore he would kill them. He didn't care if he was killed in the process. Michelle was…special to him in some weird way. He didn't wan to say love, but he also didn't want to call her is and make it sound like she was property. Still though if she were hurt because of him then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He wanted to go and check up on her so badly, but he knew he couldn't do that. She lived on that Indian reserve full of werewolves the one place he couldn't go to. The one place he wished he was at.

He bit his lip, he didn't care any more he was going to go and see her even if it cost him his life. "I wouldn't do that!" Edward called out from another room near his own just loud enough for Jasper to have heard him call out to him. Jasper growled lightly under his breath before moving away from the door deciding he was right and he once more took his seat on his bed looking around his room, trying to find a distraction. He couldn't find one at all, nothing could pull his thoughts away from a certain dark haired girl that seemed to make him forget about the world. Usually time moved pretty quickly for him, but right now it seemed so slow and it seemed like tomorrow wouldn't come at all for him. As if he was going to be worrying the rest of his life about how she was doing. For the first time in a long time he was wishing he could sleep again like a human being.

He just didn't have enough patience to wait for tomorrow to make sure that she was going to be all right. Years of practice in the patience department weren't helping him at all in this one little department. He couldn't help, but wonder if they would actually hurt her. If they would kick her out of the tribe for what she had done? If that happened then he would defiantly allow her into his own home no matter what the others said. He fell back onto his bed rubbing at his temples as if he could feel a head ache coming on, but he knew he wouldn't get one of those. Finally he found a distraction and it was his bed. He wondered why he had a bed if he never really used it. It wasn't like he needed one. Of course that distraction only took him so far and he soon was back to worrying.

..End Chapter Five No Sugar Chocolate Of Time Outside Of Time..

Voting's: Yes people I need you to vote here lol. So I wanted to know if you all wanted me to do a Jacob/OC story since I have one planned out. And do an Alice/Jasper story where Alice dies and shows why she isn't in this story. Put 'I love Jacob!' in cap letters if you want that story or 'I love Alice!' in cap letters for that one at the bottom of your reviews if I get any. Yes people you may vote for both of them I want at least ten votes before I start that story. So if Alice gets ten I start hers if Jacob gets it I start his. I might eventually in time do both though. ^^

Jacob: 1/10

Alice: 0/10

L ovely M oment's ending note: Haha! Its done and it only took me a few hours. The next chapter people will maybe help you understand a bit more as to why Michelle feels so strongly toward Bella and why she has such a great connection with Jacob. Also I would like to say that one day when I was shopping in the Florida mall I wanted a snack so I went to auntie Anne's for a pretzel and the guy behind me looked just like the man that played Jasper in the movie. I swear to god I nearly fainted or pissed my pants. I wanted to say something so badly, but for the first time I lost my voice trying to talk to a guy. He was like uber smexiness! I saw him again in another store called Delias which I love and well nearly fainted again…xD. Please review people. I love you all so much…o.o. Seriously I do. You all are like amazingful.


	6. Authurs Note

..Authur's note..

I am sorry to inform you that I can not write anymore for this series at the moment. You see it is winter break for me and I am going over to Michigan for the break to see my family. And that part of my family might I say is very computer illiterate and does not own a computer. So I shall bring my lab top to work there, but I will not be able to post my chapters. Though when I do finally post the new chapters I will have about 4 or 5 for you all. They should all be up on new years. I am very sorry about this inconvience once more.

Your loving fan girl

L ovely M oments


End file.
